unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
The Super Evil Guy Super Movie!
The Super Evil Guy Super Movie is the first movie to air in The Super Evil Guy Super Show! This film was aired when Season 3 ended. Summary Evil Guy and co. encounter Prof. E. Gadd in his time machine, who tells them that they must save a ravaged future from the madness of Lucas and Ness. Script Scene 1 Evil Guy, Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby are standing in a Generic Meadow as Dark Evil Guy is on his knees before them. DARK EVIL GUY: Ugghh...I can't believe you've defeated me! Just wait, though: I've combined the bodies of New Mario and Adolf Hitler inside my belly, creating the ultimate... Dark Evil Guy fades away before he can finish his sentence. EVIL GUY: Phew! Well, this adventure's done. Let's go, everybody! The credits begin to roll, but they disappear as a bright flash of light blinds our heroes. The credits fade away as a time machine appears, and a short, old man in a lab coat and glasses with a puff of white hair on his head steps out of it. He is Professor E. Gadd. E. GADD: You there! Fine gentlemen! Wario picks his nose. E. GADD: You must help me! I have come from the future, which has become a terrible place to live! Lucas and Ness have taken over both the afterlife and the waking world, and have fused them together into a living hell. EVIL GUY: Whoa, whoa, whoa. First of all, who the heck are you? Second of all, why did you come to us specifically? E. GADD: To your first question, I am Professor E. Gadd. I appeared in the shame Luigi's Bathroom as a resourceful scientist, which I indubitably am. To your second question, you lot are legends in the future where I come from because you were the only ones to have ever bested Lucas and Ness. EVIL GUY: That's right! It was when we went to the Moon and back! E. GADD: Well, what do you say? ALL: Let's go! They climb into the time machine and disappear in a flash of light. Scene 2 Our heroes arrive in the future, where everything is bleak. The sky is red, skulls are falling from above, and screams are echoing from an unknown location. EVIL GUY: Ewwww... PICKLE: Double that! This place is disgusting! FERNANDO: Is this future the same one as the cupcake-ruled future we escaped from? EVIL GUY: It can't be, since the time machine was already broken then. FERNANDO: So this must be a less distant future! EVIL GUY: Yep. SHADOW KIRBY: But...New Mario and New Luigi hadn't even died in that future! They had barely aged! EVIL GUY: Yep. SHADOW KIRBY: So this is only several years from now! EVIL GUY: I guess so. E. GADD: I take it you have experienced time travel before? EVIL GUY: Wow, you really are a genius. E. GADD: Really, now. There's no need for that kind of tone. Anyhow, we need to hightail it to Lucas' lair right away! He's the current overlord of this world! EVIL GUY: "This world"? SHADOW KIRBY: What about Ness? E. GADD: Oh, you do not want to know, my friend. Believe me. SHADOW KIRBY: Uh-oh...tell me. You've piqued my curiosity. E. GADD: Alrighty, then. You see, after he and Lucas died, Ness took over the afterlife and became the new ruler of Hell. Lucas was resurrected by New Mario and served as Ness' eyes and ears in the waking world. He eventually escaped to Hell once more after collecting the necessary amount of souls for Ness to create a hellish army and fuse Hell with the waking world. Now, his undead army roams the land, killing anybody left alive. Our heroes stare at E. Gadd with wide, horrified eyes. EVIL GUY: This is some satanic stuff. We have to get to the bottom of this! SHADOW KIRBY: Besides, I don't see any undead minions of Lucas or Ness anywhere. Suddenly, a roar is heard as Barney appears out of nowhere and charges at our heroes. EVIL GUY: Well, speak of the devil. SHADOW KIRBY: How ironic. E. GADD: Now is not the time for this banter! We must defeat him to pass! Scene 3 Evil Guy and co. have confronted Barney, who is charging at them with his mouth agape. EVIL GUY: Hey there, ugly! You think you can beat me in a sumo wrestling match?! BARNEY: Challenge accepted. EVIL GUY: Quickly, minions! You know what to do! ALL: Right! Evil Guy's minions (Pickle, Fernando, and Shadow Kirby) trample the dirt around Evil Guy and Barney into a circle. Evil Guy himself, meanwhile, has already engaged Barney and is pushing him out of the circle at a steady pace. BARNEY: Rrrrgh! You can't win. I serve Hell itself! EVIL GUY: Oh, yeah? Well, I serve Cheese and Cheese alone. BARNEY: Touche. By now, Evil Guy has nearly pushed Barney to the edge of the circle, but Barney knocks him to the floor with his tail. EVIL GUY: Hey! That's not fair! BARNEY: Muahahaha. All's fair in love and war! Evil Guy gets back up just as Barney jumps into the air and lands back on the ground, making a shockwave. EVIL GUY: Ack! Jump, everybody! Everybody jumps into the air as the shockwave harmlessly passes beneath them. BARNEY: Hey! No fair! EVIL GUY: Like you said, all's fair in love and war! BARNEY: Fine, I'll leave you alone. I'm tired of this. EVIL GUY: Fine. Take us to your leader. BARNEY: What? No way. EVIL GUY: Shadow Kirby, do your thing. Shadow Kirby begins to inhale Barney, who claws at the ground and begins to beg for mercy. BARNEY: Ack! Please, no! I'll do anything! I could even take you to Lucas himself! EVIL GUY: Fine. Shadow Kirby, release him. Our heroes follow Barney as he begins to lead them away. Scene 4 Evil Guy and co. are following Barney across the hellish wasteland. A minion of Team Rocket approaches them. MINION: Halt! State your business or be killed. BARNEY: It's OK. They're under my supervision. MINION: All right, then. Carry on. Our heroes continue their march. BARNEY: (Lowering his voice) Listen, all of you. We're going to have to pretend that you're my prisoners, and I'm delivering you to Lucas himself. EVIL GUY: OK, but remember: if you take this "pretense" one step too far, Shadow Kirby's gonna have a bad case of purple-dinosaur-caused obesity. BARNEY: I know, I know. We're almost there. Barney suddenly stops dead as the ground before him arcs upward into a large, cave-like entrance. BARNEY: Well, here we are! The real-world equivalent of Hell. EVIL GUY: So Lucas is the ruler here while Ness stays in the afterlife? BARNEY: Correct. EVIL GUY: Well, how do they communicate? BARNEY: There's a hidden portal behind Lucas' throne. They visit each other from time to time. EVIL GUY: ...I see. Well, let's go in there! Fade to black. Scene 5 Our heroes have entered the lair of Lucas, the overlord of the waking world. It is a dome-shaped chamber, at the end of which Lucas himself sits on a throne made from a wrecked crib. EVIL GUY: *Pfft!* HAW! Your throne is made from a CRIB? LUCAS: Yes, it's my old crib from when I was a baby. I wanted to make a throne of bones at first, but I decided that would be too cliche. So what do you want? ALL: We're here to take you DOWN! LUCAS: Heh heh heh. Can you even fathom the level of power I have reached? After all, I have all the energy of Hell, generated by the souls within, to back me up. Evil Guy and co. strike a menacing pose as Barney quietly sinks behind them. LUCAS: As for you, Barney, you can't escape my sight. You may have fooled my minions into thinking that this ragtag bunch was a group of prisoners that you captured, but you can't fool me. BARNEY: N-no! Please! LUCAS: I could kill you right here, but I have a far better idea. PK FREEZE! Ice shoots from Lucas' fingertips, freezing Barney on the spot. LUCAS: Now...you're going straight to Hell! Literally! SHADOW KIRBY: Evil Guy, should I? EVIL GUY: ...Fine, go ahead. He might come in handy later. Shadow Kirby inhales Barney, storing him inside his stomach and copying his powers before Lucas can reach him. LUCAS: Hmph. Very clever. If you won't spit him out willingly, I shall personally extract him from your bowels! SHADOW KIRBY: Just try! ALL: Yeah! Bring it! E. GADD: Oh, dear. What a precipitous event this is. Scene 6 Our heroes have charged at Lucas, who giggles childishly. He then screams "PK FIRE" and shoots fire at the person closest to him, who happens to be Pickle. PICKLE: Ha! Thanks for the energy boost! LUCAS: Huh? Oh, no. Pickle charges up a massive, green fireball and fires it toward Lucas. The latter manages to jump over it and it hits the crib instead, pulverizing it and revealing the entrance to Hell. PICKLE: Oops. LUCAS: Ha HA! Now you shall feel the wrath of Hell itself! EVIL GUY: Everybody, dog-pile on the portal to Hell! Our heroes comply, blocking the entrance with their combined bodies. Lucas, however, is still on the other side of the portal, charging up a new attack. Shadow Kirby, thinking quickly, spits out Barney and causes him to land in front of Lucas. LUCAS: Wha--?! You won't stop me! PK THUNDER! A massive thunderbolt shoots out of Lucas' fingertips, pulverizing Barney on the spot. Barney fades away, screaming the word "Nooooooo". LUCAS: Did all of you see that? That, for your information, is what I can and will do to each and every one of you. FERNANDO: Ouch! Something just appeared on the other side of the portal to Hell and is pushing me out! EVIL GUY: It must be Barney! His soul was teleported there after he died! PICKLE: Well, which one of us is gonna fall out and break formation? SHADOW KIRBY: Me. I have a plan. Shadow Kirby is bumped out of the dog-pile, landing in front of Lucas. LUCAS: Heh heh...bring it. Scene 7 Shadow Kirby is facing off against Lucas in his own chamber. LUCAS: You can't stop me, wimp. I've seen your power of inhalation, and I don't think it will help you too much. SHADOW KIRBY: We'll see. LUCAS: PK FIRE! Lucas shoots fire from his fingertips, which Shadow Kirby promptly inhales. He copies its powers and becomes Fire Kirby, with the ability to breathe flames. LUCAS: PK FREEZE! Lucas shoots ice from his fingertips, which Shadow Kirby melts with a breath of flame. LUCAS: Shoot. Well, that was poor planning on my part. PK THUNDER! A thunderbolt strikes Shadow Kirby from above, hurting him and making him lose his fiery powers. SHADOW KIRBY: Dude! You made me lose my special ability! LUCAS: One more blow to the head and you should have a special disability. Meanwhile, in the dog-pile... EVIL GUY: Guys, are we still in formation? No gaps? FERNANDO: Yeah, thanks to Barney. BARNEY: (muffled) You're welcome! The hellhounds are sniffing my toes back here! EVIL GUY: Shoot, we have to get out of here. Shadow Kirby, are you almost done? SHADOW KIRBY: Sorry, guys. Lucas still isn't tiring and I can barely stand after being hit by that thunderbolt. LUCAS: Heh heh heh. You can't keep inhaling all my attacks! SHADOW KIRBY: Wait a second...yeah! Why didn't I try this before? Shadow Kirby promptly inhales Lucas before he can make a peep. EVIL GUY: Wow...that was anticlimactic. Let's get out of here, everybody! Our heroes jump out of the dog-pile, only to see three large, menacing hellhounds emerge from the portal. PICKLE: So that's why it was a dog-pile. EVIL GUY: Shut up. How are we gonna beat these things? PICKLE: With FIRE! FERNANDO: With WATER! SHADOW KIRBY: With my newfound powers, which I obtained from Lucas! BARNEY: With my shockwa-- EVIL GUY: OK, OK. Just attack them! Scene 8 Evil Guy and co. have breached the portal to Hell and are fighting off a small pack of hellhounds: three of them, to be exact. EVIL GUY: Gah! Where did these things come from? BARNEY: They're basically Hell's personal militia. They travel around, trying to catch everybody off guard and generally act like pricks. PICKLE: Well, they succeeded. FERNANDO: Hey, guys! You know how Hell is mostly sulfur-choked and covered in flames? EVIL GUY: Yeah... FERNANDO: I wonder if my rain dance would work here. Fernando begins his rain dance, but the hellhounds all dive at him simultaneously and carry him away. ALL: Noooooo! PICKLE: Wha--what--we have to save him! Now! EVIL GUY: We can't catch up to them like this. What do we do? E. GADD: I brought inflatable jetpacks! ALL: YAY! E. Gadd takes several balloons out of his pocket. They have miniature jet engines attached to them. E. GADD: All right, everybody! Blow them up! Our heroes blow up the inflatable jetpacks, strap them on, and fly off. Scene 9 Our heroes are flying over Hell, a veritable furnace of gore, dripping with blood and covered with bones and fire. EVIL GUY: Eww. If I wanted to see bones covered in red stuff, I would order some teriyaki chicken. SHADOW KIRBY: Why do I need a jetpack? I have wings. E. GADD: You won't get as tired this way. PICKLE: Guys, focus. Where did those hellhounds take Fernando? E. GADD: Gentlemen, I really think we need to watch the "H-E-double hockey sticks". Suddenly, they spy three hellhounds carrying Fernando in their jaws. PICKLE: WHOA! They're going to tear him apart! EVIL GUY: E. Gadd, do you have some sort of laser blaster with you? E. GADD: Negatory. I, personally, am a hardcore pacifist. ALL: Oh, come on! E. GADD: What? It's kind-hearted of me, isn't it? ALL: Oh, come ON! E. GADD: Well, I could, but it might hit Fernando instead...even though the hellhounds are a far bigger target than he is...heh... ALL: OH COME ON ALREADY! JUST BLAST THEM! E. GADD: OK, OK. Sheesh. E. Gadd pulls a miniature laser pointer out of his pocket. EVIL GUY: That's...that's a laser pointer. E. GADD: So? PICKLE: I remember that from college. Teachers use it to point to something they're talking about. E. GADD: So? ALL: SO IT'S NOT HELPFUL! E. Gadd points to the hellhounds with the laser pointer. E. GADD: Uh, there they are! Go get 'em! Our heroes all groan and fly after the hellhounds as E. Gadd stays in place. PICKLE: Listen, Evil Guy. For what he's worth, I don't think E. Gadd is taking this seriously. SHADOW KIRBY: I agree. He acts all high and mighty, like he's above all of us, but he's not helping much at all. EVIL GUY: He's resourceful, though. He gave us these jetpacks. PICKLE: Aaaand the laser incident? EVIL GUY: All right, all right. We'll ditch him at the first chance we get. Our heroes have flown directly above the hellhounds. Evil Guy turns off his jetpack and drops down on one of them, crushing it. Barney does the same to another, and Shadow Kirby inhales the third. EVIL GUY: Wait a minute...Pickle, why didn't you torch these guys? You should be at full power right now because of all the fire in here. PICKLE: I've tried to use its energy, but it's not ordinary fire. It's as if it's a sentient being that's trapped underneath the surface of Hell and is burning with rage. EVIL GUY: I don't get it. So is it fire or not? PICKLE: It is, but it's not the kind I can use. There has to be some kind of catch that's preventing me from using it. Meanwhile, Fernando stands up and waves to our heroes. FERNANDO: Hey, guys! Thanks for saving me! PICKLE: All right! Ready to do your rain dance? Suddenly, Ness appears out of nowhere and drops to the ground, kneeling. NESS: I think not. You won't stop me from ravaging the planet. As for the hellfire, it has almost burned through the floor of Hell! Soon, you won't be able to stop-- EVIL GUY: GET HIM! Our heroes rush toward Ness, but he blocks their attacks easily, knocking them to the ground. NESS: You may have defeated Lucas, but you can't stop me so easily...PK STARSTORM! Ness summons shooting stars from above to fall upon our heroes. They fall to the ground, dead. NESS: And just like that you're finished. Suddenly, the corpses of our heroes fade away and reappear as living beings once more. NESS: Wait...you died and went to Hell. Wow, I'm stupid. SHADOW KIRBY: Why didn't we go to Heaven? NESS: I fused Heaven with Hell, just like I fused Hell with Earth. PICKLE: Wait...I can tap into the energy of the hellfire now! Yessss! NESS: What? Pickle raises his arms as the hellfire swirls around him. PICKLE: Thank you so much for killing me. If you hadn't, I wouldn't be able to do... NESS: Wait! My energy! All my precious, hidden energy! PICKLE: ...THIS! Pickle charges up a massive, orange fireball. It connects with Ness' face, causing a nuclear explosion. A crater appears in the ground, which Ness falls into. NESS: Argh! No...no! My precious little pawn! EVIL GUY: "Pawn"? SHADOW KIRBY: How are we not dead? PICKLE: We are. We're in Hell, remember? EVIL GUY: Guys, did you hear what he said as he fell into the crater? BARNEY: Yeah, he's somebody's "pawn". If my suspicions are correct... EVIL GUY: Huh? BARNEY: Yep. Look into the crater. Our heroes look into the crater and see the face of Giygas staring back at them. GIYGAS: Oh, you guys are good. ALL (except Barney): You! GIYGAS: That's right, me. Remember when you guys killed me? Well, I got sent to the deepest bowels of Hell, even below the surface. However, I managed to possess Lucas and Ness, using them as my pawns to wreak havoc. Now, however, I can escape! ALL: Let's get out of here! Giygas begins to stir, his head rising out of the crater. However, it gets stuck halfway through. GIYGAS: Gah! I can't move! EVIL GUY: Let's get out of here! GIYGAS: Oh, no you don't! Closing all portals! PICKLE: Wait! Fernando doesn't have a jetpack! SHADOW KIRBY: He can take mine. I have wings. Fernando straps on Shadow Kirby's jetpack and our heroes fly in the direction of the closing portal. E. Gadd joins them mid-flight. E. GADD: Congratulations! Once the portals close, Earth and Hell will no longer be fused into a nightmarish world of darkness! EVIL GUY: Professor, where's your time machine? E. GADD: Back at the meadow, where we came from. Why do you ask? EVIL GUY: Pickle, now. Pickle grins and separates E. Gadd from his inflatable jetpack with a fireball. E. Gadd falls, screaming. SHADOW KIRBY: Aw, man! I wanted to do that! EVIL GUY: And you take his jetpack. SHADOW KIRBY: Yay! FERNANDO: Guys, that was uncalled for. Why did you do that? EVIL GUY: Long story. I'll tell you later. Our heroes fly out of the portal as it closes behind them. Barney, however, is too slow and gets stuck behind the portal as it closes. Nobody notices, however, as they fly back to the time machine and disappear in a flash of light as the credits roll. Moral None. This movie definitely featured our heroes at their darkest. Trivia This movie starts at the end of Season 4, then jumps to the events after Season 6, then returns to the first episode of Season 4 at the end. Photos 250px-Giygas.png|concept art for giygas 100_0493.JPG|the movie poster Soundtrack # Introduction # Generatic Meadow Category:Movies Category:Cool Moves Category:Movies reviewed by The Movie Reviewer